


The Giggle Doll

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Switch!Patton, Switch!Virgil, Tickle Fights, Voodoo doll, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Patton and Virgil sew presents for each other. The present Virgil gives Patton, is a doll with a bit of playful voodoo magic hidden in it. Patton isn't sure how to feel about it, but quickly warms up to it when Virgil uses it on him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	The Giggle Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a mixture of Day 18, and Day 22. 
> 
> Day 18: Holding It In 
> 
> Day 22: Fingers

Patton and Virgil were sewing together in Virgil’s room. Virgil had just finished off the last bit of stitching on his creation, while Patton was sewing on a pompom. After tying the stitching and cutting the thread short, Virgil did one last look over before declaring it done! 

“Hey Patton, I finally finished.” Virgil told Patton. Patton looked up and widened his eyes in surprise! Is that- 

“It’s ME!” Patton realized out loud. 

Virgil giggled and nodded. “It’s you, alright. It’s a tiny Patton!” Virgil told him, stretching the doll out and swaying the doll left and right. “Isn’t it cute?” Virgil asked him. Patton nodded his head. “Well...Do you want it?” Virgil asked. 

Patton stuttered. “W-wait, really?! You want me to have the mini Patton doll?!” Patton clarified. 

“Of course! Your own mini Patton.” Virgil told him as he handed Patton the doll. Patton smiled excitedly as he looked at the doll. It looked just like him! And it was so cute! 

Then, Patton looked on the desk at the creation he made. “Here: I made this for you!” Patton told him, grabbing it and showing it to him. Virgil looked up and covered his mouth. “Oh my gosh! Patton…” Virgil took it and spun it around. “Did-did you really sew this for me?! This is awesome!” Virgil reacted. 

It was a black beanie with cut up and sewn pieces of Virgil’s leftover purple plaid material! It looked like a perfect patterned replica of his sweater! Lastly, the top of the hat had a little to mid-sized dark purple pom pom sewed on. It looked like a Virgil-fied winter beanie! 

“Yay! I’m glad you like it! I thought you could use something up your alley, that’s also warm for the cold days!” Patton explained. 

Virgil happily put the hat onto his head. It was warm! But, it was also breathable: perfect for fall. Virgil fixed up the positioning a little and gave Patton a big smile! “It fits! And it dangles down enough!” Patton reacted happily. 

Virgil gave Patton a huge hug. “Thank you Pat.” He told him. 

“You’re welcome!” Patton replied. 

The two sides hugged each other for a good 5 minutes or so, before finally letting go. “Hey Patton, wanna see something cool?” Virgil asked. 

Patton nodded. “Of course!” Patton replied. 

“Okay. It involves the doll, so…” Virgil clarified as he held his hand out. Patton quickly caught onto Virgil's signal, and handed him the doll. Virgil flipped the doll onto its belly, and pointed to the zipper. “This zipper on the back, is meant to hold a piece of you, or someone else.” Virgil explained. Patton nodded along, despite being both confused and slightly creeped out by the spoken sentence. “What I mean is…” Virgil paused his words as he unzipped the zipper, and walked up to Patton with his hand out. 

Patton squeaked in sudden nervousness, and pulled his hands back against his own chest. “No! You are not pricking my finger for blood.” Patton let him know. 

Virgil lowered his hand a bit. “I...No no no. This isn’t gonna hurt you.” Virgil reassured him. “It’s only gonna involve...touching your hair.” Virgil explained. 

Patton’s face seemed to soften at that explanation. Patton brought himself closer and allowed Virgil to do his thing. Virgil brushed his hand through his hair, and lightly removed his hand. Virgil smiled as he noticed the pieces of shedded hair that had fallen out of Patton’s scalp, dangling off Virgil’s hand now. Virgil grabbed one of the hairs and dropped the rest, before bundling it up and inserting it into the back of the doll. “Oooooh...This is voodoo magic.” Patton said to him. 

Virgil looked up as he zipped up the zipper on the back of the doll. “That’s right.” Virgil replied. 

“Did...did Remus teach you this?” Patton asked him. 

Virgil chuckled and shook his head. “Nope. More like I taught him.” Virgil replied. “Don’t worry Patton...I’m not gonna use the magic or the doll, to hurt you in any way.” Virgil reassured. 

“I trust you. It’s just...I’m not sure I trust the magic itself.” Patton explained. 

“That’s understandable. But the magic is only active if someone activates it. So if you trust me, you can trust the magic that’s being activated by me.” Virgil explained further. 

Patton let out a breath of relief and nodded his head in understanding. “Okay.” He replied. 

“Besides:” Virgil started scratching the doll’s left side. “This voodoo magic is more fun than threatening.” Virgil added. 

Patton jumped and jolted at every scratch as a small smile grew onto his face. “Tihihickling? Ahare you seheherious?” Patton asked. 

Virgil started scratching the right side next. “Yup. That’s all.” Virgil replied. 

Patton couldn’t help the giggles that left his mouth or his slight wiggles either. It was bizarre! He could feel Virgil scratching his sides, but Virgil was standing a couple feet in front of him! And the scratching feeling felt familiar to Virgil’s usual touch. And yet...it still felt slightly foreign to him. 

“Are you still scared?” Virgil asked him, walking closer to him with the doll. Patton thought for a moment amidst his short giggling and shook his head no. Virgil’s smile widened. “That’s good! That means I can do THIS:” Virgil lifted the doll up to Patton’s eye level, and made him watch in horror as Virgil scratched both his armpits at once! 

“EEEHEHEEEEE!” Patton squealed in surprise as he doubled over and kept his elbows on his sides to ‘squish the tickling fingers’. “WHYYYYHEEHEEHEEHEE?! WHYTHE PIHIHIHIHITS?!” Patton protested.

Virgil giggled at that. “Oh No! PaTtOn HaS sQuIsHeD mY pOoR fInGeRs!” Virgil reacted sarcastically. “WhAtEvEr WiLl I dO?!” Virgil asked in fake, overdramatic worry. 

Patton’s laughter only increased from there. Virgil’s rare dramatic tone has always made him laugh on its own! So Virgil tickling him AND using his dramatic voice?! Patton fell into hysterics pretty quickly. 

Virgil enjoyed the view just from a couple feet away. Virgil gave Patton’s pits a break and moved onto the doll’s belly. For this, Virgil decided to grab a broken pencil crayon. Virgil quickly grabbed a blue broken pencil crayon from Patton’s pencil case and gave the doll’s belly a simple poke with the item. “How would you feel if I just…” Virgil tipped the doll so the belly was more angled to himself, and started drawing swirls from the outside belly and sides, to the x-shaped belly button on the doll. 

Patton slowly fell into a giggle fit and struggled to keep himself standing. Even though this wasn’t nearly as bad as the armpits, his knees gave in anyway and Patton came flopping onto the carpet below. There, Patton clutched his stomach and rolled around on the floor like a puppy. 

“Does Patty like the swirlies? Does Patty like when the pencil goes swirly-swirly-swirly-swirly-swirling to the belly button?” Virgil teased. 

Patton tucked himself into the fetal position and let out more laughter as he nodded his head. “YEHEHEHES! THIHIHIS IHIHIS FUHUHUHUHUN!” Patton told him through his giddy giggling. 

Virgil paused his tickling in pure surprise. “I- You LIKE this?!” Virgil reacted. 

Patton’s body stretched itself back out as his laughter slowed into giggles. “Yeheah! Ihihit’s weheheird, buhuhut ihit’s fuhuhuhun!” Patton replied, not even afraid to admit it. 

Virgil stared at Patton in pure awe. He ended up dropping the doll as he got lost in a trance, which resulted in Patton jumping and getting some giggles kicked right out of him! Virgil quickly snapped out of it as he realized his grip was empty. “Oh my gosh- I’m so sorry Patton! I hope I didn’t hurt you.” Virgil apologized quickly out of worry as he picked up the doll and placed it beside Patton. 

“Ihihit’s fihine. Ihihihihi’m ohokahahay.” Patton replied. 

Patton looked at the voodoo doll beside him and turned his body towards the doll. Using his own finger, Patton poked the doll’s belly button and quickly let out a guffaw and a giggle. “Hehehey! I can tickle myself!” Patton declared. 

Virgil wheezed and covered his mouth with his fist. Of COURSE Patton would be excited about that! “Ihihi should’ve known yohou’d start tihihihicklihing yohohourself.” Virgil reacted. 

Patton giggled excitedly and nodded. “Ihihi cahan tihihicklehehe myhyself nohohohow!” Patton reacted eagerly. “Buhuhut...Cahan Ihihi tihihickle yohohou?” Patton asked out of curiosity. Patton stood back up and quickly fluffed Virgil’s hand to get some hair. With a couple hairs in his hand, Patton grabbed one of them and opened the zipper. Patton used his other hand to fish around for the hair, and remove it. Once the father’s own hair was removed, Patton put Virgil’s hair into the doll and zipped up the zipper. 

“Perfect! Now let’s see if touching this thing can tickle yo-...Oh!” Patton looked at the doll and widened as he realized what was happening: The doll’s clothing and accessories were changing to look like Virgil! The doll’s hair looked the same, but the glasses disappeared and the dad’s clothing had turned into a purple hoodie! “Wow! It’s you! Your DNA can change the doll!” Patton reacted. 

Virgil widened his eyes. It was certainly a mini Virgil, alright! 

“Hmmm...Let’s try it out!” Patton declared before tickling Virgil’s side. 

Virgil gasped and immediately sprinted towards Patton and the doll. Patton looked up and giggled, before jumping out of the way and tickling Mini Virgil’s hip. Virgil yelped and looked down at his hip before sending Patton a horrified look with a wobbly smile mixed in. Patton only giggled more. “Ticklish?” Patton asked before scratching all 5 fingers on the doll’s belly. 

“NAHA!” Virgil let out, doubling over before falling onto his side in the fetal position. 

Patton gasped, but dropped his sudden excitement. He’s getting there, but he was being stubborn! “Are you gonna break yet? Or am I gonna have to tickle you more?” Patton asked him. 

Virgil stared at him with a look of ‘HELP’ written on his face. Patton let out a short laugh as he lifted up the doll’s left arm and watched Virgil’s face go pale. Patton knew the exact spot that could kick his stubborn butt right into hysterics! 

Patton scratched in the doll’s left armpit. “Coochy coochy coo!” Patton teased as well. 

Virgil practically spasmed! “AAAAH!” Virgil shouted before covering his mouth with his hands. Patton was so close! One more tickle, and Virgil will be laughing! Patton lifted up the doll’s other arm and slowly lowered his finger towards the right armpit. Virgil watched this whole moment in intense anticipation before finally squeezing his eyes shut... 

Patton’s finger touched down and tickled the doll’s right armpit along with the left one. Virgil threw his head back and finally broke: “BAHA- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHA-STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Virgil screamed and squirmed absolutely everywhere. 

“Revenge sure is sweet!” Patton said to himself as he tickled both armpits. 

“EHEHEHEHEVIHIHIHIL! YOHOHOHOU’RE SOHOHOHOHOHO EHEHEVIHIHIHIHIL!” Virgil shouted at him. 

“Ooooh, I know. But you were being rude by not laughing! You were holding your laughter in, and I wasn’t having that!” Patton mentioned. 

“IHIHIHIHIHI- PAHAHAHAHAT PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!” Virgil shouted. 

“Oh, alright.” Patton decided and stopped tickling the armpits. Virgil’s laughter fell little by little from hysterics into giggles. The emo’s body untucked from the fetal position while his arms remained around his belly. Virgil was a giggling mess with his hair and makeup all over the place. It was kinda cute, to be honest. 

“I love how ticklish you are. It’s very fun!” Patton told him. 

Virgil soon lifted himself up onto his feet and ran towards Patton again. This time, Virgil managed to land onto Patton’s shoulders! But to try and remain the upper hand, Patton tried tickling the foot stubs on the doll. 

Virgil shrieked like a pterodactyl, and swung his feet everywhere! Patton paused his tickling, brought Virgil to the floor on his back and laid across Virgil’s waist while tickling the doll’s stubby feet. “YOHOHOHOU-” Virgil sat up quickly and started tickling Patton’s belly and hips to try and get him back. And, he did successfully get a few titters out of Patton! But Patton still continued to tickle his feet, which started to drive Virgil up the wall. Trying to get someone back was hard, especially when someone was tickling one of your worst spots at the same time! 

Virgil finally attempted to tickle both Patton’s neck and Patton’s hip at the same time. Patton let out a surprised guffaw, but quickly tried to recover and resume his tickles on the doll’s feet stubs. Virgil tried multiple other spots at once, but couldn’t get Patton back properly without being overcome by foot tickles and giving up! It was agitating! 

Suddenly, Virgil remembered something! He sat himself up, shoved his hands into Patton’s armpits and tickled each armpit at a time super quickly. Patton squawked and bucked, and quickly swayed back and forth! “VIRG-VIHIRGIL-” Patton struggled to speak without accidentally laughing. 

“You gonna break yet? Or am I gonna have to tickle you more?” Virgil asked, repeating what Patton said to him earlier. 

Patton squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip. This caused the grip on the doll to tighten, leading to slight pain and asphyxiation inside Virgil’s body. It felt like someone was crushing his middle! It felt weird and almost scary! “P-PAT!” Virgil shouted, his hands starting to clutch his body. With no moment to lose, Virgil reached for Patton’s foot and tickled it as quickly as he could with his fingers alone. 

“VIHIHIHIRGIHIHIHIHIL!” Patton shouted as he dropped the doll onto his lap. “NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Patton screamed and cackled as he kicked his feet around. Virgil took a moment to get his breath back a bit and quickly resumed tickling Patton’s foot. 

As it turns out, Both sides had something in common: Both of them were SUPER ticklish on their feet! This ended up turning into a big competitive tickle fight to see who could last the longest while someone tickled their feet. It was soon discovered that Virgil was just a bit more ticklish on his feet than Patton, by half a second! 

Then Virgil’s hair was removed from the doll, the doll’s features returned back to resembling Patton. That was a really cool, unexplainable feature that Virgil’s homemade voodoo doll possessed: the power of shapeshifting. 

...Maybe there were bits of Voodoo magic that can be activated on its own...


End file.
